The Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS) is hosting a meeting titled ?Geospatial Approaches to Cancer Control and Population Sciences? which will take place in Bethesda, MD (Natcher Conference Center) from September 12-14, 2016. The purpose of this conference is to bring together a community of researchers using geospatial tools, models and approaches to address cancer prevention and control in order to 1) support and build this research community, 2) accelerate the integration of state of the art tools and theories from spatial research into cancer control and population sciences, and 3) identify future directions for data, resource, training, and research funding in cancer control. This conference will address spatial and contextual aspects of cancer across the entire cancer control continuum including Etiology, Prevention, Detection, Diagnosis, Treatment and Survivorship. The conference will include invited speakers, panels, and presentations and posters based on abstracts submitted by attendees.